


The Scars Behind Our Smiles

by iamrubymonroe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrubymonroe/pseuds/iamrubymonroe
Summary: Kara is a girl with a pretty and a charming smile, Lena is a girl with a dreadful and an attractive smile. But everyone hides something behind their smiles. These so-called enemies both happen to have scars behind their smiles. Maybe, they are not so different after all. So what are these two hiding? High School AU without powers
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Scars Behind Our Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so I am a little bit nervous. I hope you will like it. Please leave a review for me to improve myself.

Kara Danvers woke up with a fearful scream. It was another nightmare. Alex, her big sister, ran into her room, sat on her bed and embraced her.

"Oh, Kara, it's okay. Everything is fine... I'm with you."

Kara was shivering.

"Don't worry about me Alex, it was just a nightmare... I'm okay." she was still trembling in fear.

"Kara, if you want to talk about what you saw, I'm—"

Kara cut her off.

"Alex! You already know what I saw." a tear streamed down from her cheek.

When all of Kara's family members died, the Danvers family adopted her. Danvers and Zor-els were family friends so they didn't leave her alone in the adoption system. It's been twelve years and she was seventeen now but she was still seeing nightmares about the day she lost her parents.

"Okay, honey, like I said, I'm with you and you can talk to me whenever you want." smiled Alex.

"I know Alex, I couldn't overcome anything I've been through without you. I-I-" she stammered. "So many positive things in my life exist thanks to you" Kara smiled back, she was getting okay.

"Oh, Kara, you are such a strong girl..." Alex was looking at her proudly.

Alex was always a part of Kara's heart and she always gave her warm-and-fuzzy. When the Danvers family adopted her, at first Alex and she didn't get along well, but then, a very special bond formed between them. Alex helped her heal her wounds. Kara had a massive hole inside her and Alex was the only one who could fill it a little bit.

"So I was just preparing breakfast. I made my famous pancakes for you! Come after you are ready for school, I'm waiting." Alex left her room.

Despite her smiling face to Alex, she was still so scared of her nightmare. A tear fell from her eye again. But still, she was smiling and positive about today because being Kara Danvers required this. This was her way to fight her bad feelings, putting a smile on her face and hoping for the best.

She went to the bathroom, wore her claret red trousers and her black spotted shirt. Kara was extremely hungry as she smelled the fragrance of Alex's pancakes so she ran towards the kitchen.

"Looks like chef Alex cooked perfectly as usual." said Kara with a mocking look on her face.

"Come on! Pancake is the only thing I can cook!"

"But your pancakes are truly delicious." said Kara while she was sitting around the dining table.

"All set! Let's eat." Alex got the last pancakes she made and sat on the chair.

"What are your plans for today?" asked Kara.

"I only have a biochemical technology class today. Then I'll come back home and take a nap cause I am so tired. The whole night, I was dealing with my lab report!" grumbled Alex with a bored face.

"Thank God, I am still a high school student then!" laughed Kara.

When Alex left Midvale to study bioengineering in the University of National City, Kara couldn't leave her so they moved to a flat together. Kara started her high school there. They've been there for three years and for Kara, that was excellent because her dream was to be a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media and moving where its main building was located. It was making her feel closer to her dreams.

They had their breakfast. She was feeling peaceful with Alex. They left home together and Kara took the school bus.

After a couple of minutes, the bus stopped in front of the expensive plaza where Oliver Queen lived. Ollie, who was wearing his green hoodie, got on the bus. Then a man in a suit called out behind him.

"Sir, Mr. Queen, please call or text me if you need anything!"

"Thank you Mr. Diggle! I will." responded Ollie with a strained smile on his face. Oliver saluted Kara and sat in front of her.

"Hey! How are you?" he turned his back.

"Hey! I am okay but you don't look fine, your babysitter is still following you everywhere, huh?" Kara giggled a little.

"Shut up Kara! I'm letting him. I can easily get over him but I don't want him to lose his job. John Diggle is a good man. Besides, it's the only way to make my mom feel comfortable, poor woman worries about me a lot!" sulked Ollie.

"I see. It must be hard for her as a mother and it's safer for you to be protected by Mr. Diggle when your family is well known and you know... rich." said Kara with a concerned look.

"Kara I can protect myself, believe me."

"Can you, Robin Hood?" said Kara with a funny face. "Also, you should listen to Mr. Diggle, and let him take you from school. It's not safe for—"

"No!" Ollie raised his voice. Everybody looked at him. "After all the things I have been through, I just want a normal life, Kara." he began whispering after he realised that the looks were on him.

"Oh, Ollie, I'm sorry. I was just worried about your safety but I understand you, okay? I've been through terrible things too. I should have figured out your feelings earlier. I am always here for you." she caressed his arm.

"I miss him, Kara, I miss my dad. I feel nothing but regret." his eyes brimmed with tears.

"I miss my dad too, Ollie. I got you." she hugged behind him.

The bus stopped again, Barry and Iris got on. Barry was a baby-faced guy. His green eyes were remarkable and Iris was a brunette with beautiful brown slanted eyes.

Kara and Oliver pull themselves together. Ollie dashed away his tears.

"Hey, Flash! Hello Iris! How are you guys doing?" yelled Ollie.

Hey, bro!" Barry and Ollie made a special handshake between them.

Kara saluted them.

"Hi, Barry!"

"Hi, Kara!"

Iris sat next to Kara and Barry sat next to Ollie.

"How are you, Iris?"

"Hi, Kara! I'm fine, just a little bit tired. Tonight, I was working on my new story for the school post." Iris yawned.

"Oh, well, what's it about?"

"It's not that much of a deal actually... It's about the hygiene problem in the school's bathrooms... You know that disgusting smell." Iris grimaced.

"Oh, of course, I know! Your story can make the school management to take a step about that issue. That makes your story great and also, makes you a true journalist." Kara smiled.

Iris smiled with a shy expression.

"Oh Kara, thank you. I am so flattered. You are a true journalist too. I've never regretted once since I've talked to James about taking you to school post." Iris complimented her.

Kara Danvers was always kind to others. No matter who you were, she was always ready to help or support. She just enjoyed making other people happy. She was writing on the school post with her friend Iris West and Jimmy Olsen who was a senior. Writing was her passion just like helping others and the best way to do both was journalism. In fact, her articles were usually touching on solving the problems of the others and making Justice High School a better place. Even as a high school student, she was just like a hero.

While girls were talking nonstop about journalism, boys were looking at each other quietly. After giving each other some weird looks, Ollie finally broke the silence and whispered his ear.

"Barry did you... did you handle the... the—"

Barry cut him off.

"No!" he whispered. "Look, man, I just can't, I'm afraid of losing her! We live in the same house. She sees me as her brother, I'm—"

"Shhhh. Keep your voice down for god's sake! She is right behind us. We will talk about this later, okay?"

Barry nodded.

When they were eleven, Iris became Barry's foster sister after his mother's horrible death. Just like Kara, he was adopted by their family friends. Before all these unfortunate events, he fell in love with Iris when they were seven and still, he was desperately in love with Iris. Ten years later, he was still afraid of declaring his love.

They finally arrived at school and a new day was beginning.

It doesn't matter how big they are, everyone has their own traumas. Traumas are like wounds, big ones are hard to heal and they leave bigger scars on our bodies. Those scars never go. Time by time, it gives us heartache and sometimes, the only thing that can take that ache, make us feel better, is a person who has the similar scars. Kara Danvers herself had an enormous scar behind her gorgeous smile that made everyone feel better. Barry and Oliver too. Yes, Iris was hanging out with them too but Kara, Ollie and Barry's bond was special. Those three damaged people got together thanks to a common thing: with their wounds and the sensitivity that came with getting each other, they healed their wounds. They were actually very lucky to find each other.

Unfortunately, not everyone was lucky like that.


End file.
